


Burbujas

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Perseguir a los malos por la montaña tenía consecuencias indeseables. Los pies de Ziva estaban llenos de burbujas.





	Burbujas

Tony se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el peñasco, el primero en ni se sabía cuántos kilómetros cuya forma vagamente recordaba a la de un asiento. Suspiró, se frotó el rostro y pensó en alguna referencia amenazante que soltarle al llorón del teniente Miller para que cerrase el pico de una vez, pero la mirada homicida de Ziva fue más rápida y efectiva. Desde luego, solo a él y a los pirados de sus amiguitos se les podía ocurrir montar su guarida secreta en una cabaña cochambrosa en mitad de la nada. Ningún villano de Bond aprobaría la elección, los pies de Tony tampoco. Sus zapatos italianos no habían sobrevivido. Alguien debía pagar.

Ziva también tomó asiento, si bien ella se decantó por el suelo. Su ninja tampoco iba con su mejor equipación para pegarse aquella caminata interminable, pero la había llevado con ese silencio resignado que debían de inculcarles a los asesinos profesionales allá por Tierra Santa. De hecho, las pocas veces que había abierto la boca había sido para gruñir órdenes, indicaciones y amenazas, nada fuera de lo común. Aunque quizá no estaba tan entera como parecía. ¿Era un suspiro eso que acababa de salir de su boquita de piñón? Sí, sí que lo era. Y ahora, hasta se despojaba de los botines de piel del número 39 que tanto agradaban al salido fetichista de Palmer y se sacaba también los calcetines.

—¿Comprobando que todavía tienes pies?

Ziva se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y dedicó unos segundos a examinar los mencionados apéndices con minuciosa tranquilidad.

—Los tengo llenos de burbujas.  
—Ampollas. La palabra que buscas es ampollas.  
—Son burbujas de piel rellenas de líquido, qué más da.

Razonado así, cierto, no importaba. Lo que sí importaría serían los días de cojera forzosa que seguirían a aquel en vista del lamentable estado de sus pinreles. Los de Tony no debían de estar mucho mejor teniendo en cuenta cómo le martirizaban, pero no se atrevía a descalzarse por miedo a que se le hincharan y no poder volver a ponerse los restos mortales de su diseño exclusivo _made in Milano._

A saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza a la israelí homicida si metía la mano en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos del pantalón y, cual Mary Poppins, extraía un puñado de objetos, los miraba un momento y se quedaba con una selección curiosa: un mechero y un kit de costura pequeño con el logotipo de un hotel. Cabía la posibilidad de que se pusiera a bordar una bandera de SOS con estrellitas de David tras preparar una hoguera improvisada para Miller. Por mucho que ya estuvieran localizados y esperando el rescate, lo de la bandera sería un toque útil. La observó curioso. Ziva enhebró hilo en una de las agujas, la calentó con el mechero de una forma que Tony se preguntó cómo no le ardían los dedos y la usó para pasar el hilo por una de sus burbujas líquidas. El hilo actuaría como drenaje. Con calma, procedió así con todas las que el agradable paseo campestre por el quinto pino le habían causado. En ningún momento descompuso el gesto. Parecía que no sintiera nada.

—¿Tienes los pies insensibles o es que te haces la dura por impresionar? —preguntó por fastidiar. Tanto silencio empezaba a aburrirle. Ziva le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa.  
— _Chéri,_ cuando has recorrido varias veces la parte superior de tu escala del dolor y has logrado no perder el conocimiento, empiezas a relativizar la parte baja.

Sonrió. Sí, esa era la respuesta correcta: sonreír ante lo que era mejor no imaginar. Había determinadas lagunas oscuras y malolientes del pasado de Ziva que jamás conocería y mucho mejor. En lugar de darle vueltas e invitar a su imaginación a rellenar los vacíos, la señaló:  
—¡Venga ya, Ziva! No me puedo creer que sepas usar la palabra relativizar y luego no te acuerdes de que lo de tus pies se llama ampolla.  
—A lo mejor me acuerdo. A lo mejor lo que quiero es que te centres en otras cosas para que dejes de pensar en el dolor. O a lo mejor lo que acabo de decir es mentira y me estoy quedando contigo. Y eso sí que lo he dicho bien.

A continuación, como broche, le guiñó un ojo. Tony supo que se pasaría el camino de vuelta pensando. Pero no importaba. A lo lejos comenzaba a oírse el retumbar de las hélices del helicóptero.


End file.
